Sunrise
by Deejae
Summary: The sunrise is her beacon of hope... Namine is an abused servant, dreaming to find her "sunrise" someday. When she meets a poor blacksmith on a fateful day at the market, her life takes an unexpected turn... My first KH fanfic. Reviews and criticism plze!
1. Chapter 1

_ SUNRISE_

_My mother always told me that we have our own special sunrise. __Prologue

Definition of Sunrise: time in the morning when the sun appears or full daylight arrives

2. The colors and light visible in the sky on an occasion of the sun's first appearance in the morning, considered as a view or spectacle

The sunrise was her beacon of hope

Namine woke up, shivering from the cold December air. She had slept on the floor with nothing, but a thin threadbare blanket. The trembling girl eagerly scrambled to the window as if she was offered chocolate chip cookies. She directed her deep cerulean eyes out a small round window and was rewarded with the vision before her: the beautiful hues only dusk can give. A light dusting of pink and sprays of purple around the brilliant sun only complemented the orange dyes that the glowing sphere was tenderly shedding. Warmth and light radiated from the colors that the sun had painted on the misty dawn. Namine's eyes brightened immediately. A feint smile played on her lips as she was captivated by the delicate rays of sunlight piercing through the deep midnight blue cloak that night had draped upon Earth. Warding off shadows and doubts that gave fear and evil to mankind, dawn illuminated the world.

The blonde's ears perked up as she heard the first bird hesitatingly greet morning with a series of light chirping and whistling that echoed enthrallingly down the empty streets. '_How brave this bird must be to announce the start of a day all alone.'_ One bird joined in, then another. Soon the crisp winter sky was ringing with sweet twittering and tweeting. Namine laughed lightheartedly as morning wove its magic on Twilight Town. This was the time when Earth went back in time, when Mother Nature's painting wasn't corrupted by humans.

But eventually, the spell that nature casted each day grew weaker and then vanished altogether. The colors of daybreak disappeared without a trace, leaving only a blazing sun and clear blue skies. The light mist that had enveloped the planet .The birds started quieting down, afraid that they might be discovered by humans and the pure sound of singing was quickly replaced by shouts and screams of an everyday morning. Soon, the streets were filled with bustling people. And faintly, the noise of the market began to echo.

Namine's body gave a small involuntary shudder.

"_Today is just an everyday morning"_

"_Who am I kidding?"_

Her eyes dimmed and her cheerful smile faded away. She slowly averted her eyes away from the busy world to the cold stone floor. She was nothing but a servant. She was a human doll. Yet, in the depths of her eyes there was still a hint of the girl that was once there: the girl that was now waiting patiently for the special _something _to come her way and rescue. A sad smile was beginning to form on the girl's lips. Unable to restrain herself, her eyes found her way to the bright panorama before her: her symbol of hope.

_"Maybe…Today will be the day"_

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing *nudge mouse to the review button* For those who care about this poor authoress who put her precious time she could be using to study for the math-test-tomorrow-that-she'll-probably-get-an-F-for-because-she-didn't-study-for-it-at- all, please write me a review. If you do, I'll get on my knees and thank you. But I won't kiss your shoes. DID YOU HEAR ME? I'M NOT KISSING YOUR STINKING STUPID SHOES! GETTEM AWAY FROM ME! AAGGHHHH! Heh… Sorry, a little hyper over here. I'm not insulting your shoes. Sorry shoes, it's just that it's not part of my belief kissing shoes. Anyways, I got off topic - REVIEW!

Deejae

Sneak Preview for next chapter

_Chapter 1_

"NAMINE!"

A petite girl of sixteen winced at the loud sound of her name echoing off the walls of the manor. She quickly hurried down the hallway. As she ran, she bit her lip. _What did I do this time? _As soon as her eyes fell on the door with an orange sign that stated OLETTE'S ROOM on it, she skidded to a stop. She straightened out her much abused… uniform (a VERY big understatement) the best she could and cleared her throat before knocking on the big wood door.


	2. Chapter 2

"NAMINE!"

A petite girl of sixteen winced as the loud sound of her name echoed off the walls of the enormous manor. She quickly hurried down the hallway. As she ran, she bit her lip.

What did I do this time?

As soon as her eyes fell on the door with an orange sign that had the words OLETTE'S ROOM on it, she skidded to a stop. She straightened out her much abused… uniform (Big understatement) the best she could and cleared her throat before knocking on the big wooden door.

The open door revealed a room strewn with orange clothes, orange hair accessories, orange posters, orange bed, orange closet, orange vanity table; orange… you get my point. The owner of this very orange room was also sixteen and currently holding up a… piece of clothing tattered beyond recognition. (It looked like a dead orange rat in Namine's eyes) Her eyebrow was raised, but her face was friendly. Namine was nervous.

"What is this?" asked the girl quietly.

"…"

"What is this?" asked the girl more loudly.

"An orange rat?" responded Namine.

Immediately Namine knew that was the wrong answer.

SLAP!

Namine's face was thrown to the side, her cheek slightly glowing scarlet. Her eyes grew wide in fear.

"Ol…Olette…"

Cold fingers grasped Namine's chin and forced her to look at the cruel stunning face in front of her. Olette's head was slightly tilted. She bent down until her face was level with Namine's.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Mistress."

"What did you call me?"

"…Olette."

Olette smiled pleasantly before flinging Namine towards an orange wall. Yes, Olette had the strength of a monster. Correction: she was a monster.

CRASH

Namine lay crumpled on the floor, laboriously breathing. Taking no notice of the pained look on Namine's scrunched up face, Olette continued speaking.

"I shall explain what this is. This is NOT a dead rat. This is the dress that I bought a year ago. A YEAR ago. What did I say about clothing that is more than 2 weeks old?"

"Clo…clothing …that….that are mo…more than….two weeks…in your possess…possession will…give...off a scent….that…will expose….you…your…." Namine trailed off. Her ribs were piercing her flesh every time she spoke. Blood was starting to gather on the floor beneath her.

"Exactly." Olette started walking towards Namine. "Guess what? I was at Kairi's ball a few minutes ago," said Olette, thoughtfully tapping her chin, "and do you know what Selphie said?"

Namine visibly flinched, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Yes, Selphie noticed the peculiar stench that my dress was giving. And you know what's worse? The PRINCE was there. Do you know how humiliated I was? Surely, you do not wish for your beloved mistress to make a fool out of herself in front of the PRINCE, do you? Surely, you do not want your beloved mistress to burn at the stake, do you?"

Olette started circling Namine.

"And since you have made that crucial mistake, you know what will happen to you, correct?

Namine's eyes followed every movement Olette made.

"Usually I would make you pay dearly for the disgrace you've brought me, but today…."

Namine's head jerked up in surprise.

She was going to let her go?

Olette had stopped circling Namine. Her open smile was gone and replaced with a twisted smirk. Her jade eyes grew black. She grabbed the front of Namine's shirt and dragged her up and hissed.

"I'll make you wish you were never born."

_An eight year old girl was nervously standing in front of an orange wooden door._

"_Hello! My name is Namine and I'm going to be your personal servant! I hope that we'll be good friends!" said Namine cheerfully. _

_ "I'm Olette." softly replied the brown haired teen, smiling warmly._

_ "Wow! You're beautiful… Are you an angel?" asked Namine eagerly, happy to have met such a nice person._

_ Olette laughed, but for some reason it seemed a little forced. "No, that's possibly the worst word that can describe me." _

_ …Olette was sixteen when Namine first met her…_

Namine staggered out of the Olette's room. There was a new cut on her left cheek; her face was streaked with blood. A black eye and a bruise on her chin only made the slashes that went across her features more prominent. Her rags were more tattered than before (if that's even possible) and her flaxen hair was now coated with dark crimson blood and tangled beyond tangled; there were fresh bruises and scratches all over her body with trails of blood and her azure eyes looked haunted. She was gasping in pain and her sight wasn't focused. Dizzy, she kept stumbling, her hands searching for something to hold on to. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She fainted.

"_Hey Olette!"_

"_Hi Namine."_

"_Today's my birthday! I'm turning nine today, isn't that great?" exclaimed Namine, jumping up and down." _

_Olette chuckled before hugging the small girl. "That's awesome."_

_Namine hugged Olette back enthusiastically. "When's your birthday, Olette?"_

_Olette stiffened momentarily. _

"_Olette?"_

"_Oh….um….ha ha, I'm not really sure when I was born, Namine." Olette laughed weakly. _

When Namine lifted her heavy eyelids, she was at the all too familiar room: the clinic. Groaning, she tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Namine slowly turned her head to the source of the voice.

"Aerith!" she spoke feebly.

"I wouldn't talk either. Your lungs are in pretty bad shape."

Namine coughed out blood.

"My point."

Sheepishly grinning, Namine slid back under the covers again. "Just how bad am I?"

"Very. What did you do this time? Try to commit suicide?"

"Yes, I tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff and when I couldn't die, I walked back to you." said Namine sarcastically. "I'm not crazy, Aerith! Anybody can see I'm saner than you… I don't live in a white house on hill!"

"Actually, you do. And close your mouth while I apply this thing on your rather bloody leg."

Namine opened her mouth to speak. Then she closed it.

"So this is the _first _time you noticed that we live in the same place."

Namine didn't speak.

"I laugh in your face."

Namine stayed silent.

Aerith looked up from the bandages she'd been wrapping Namine's leg with. When she saw the girl's annoyed face, she chortled with glee.

"I'm annoying you, ain't I?"

"Yes. How did you _ever_ know? Good job Aerith, good job. Here's a lollipop for you."

"I enjoy making your life difficult."

"…"

Aerith let out a short chuckle before slapping Namine's shoulder.

Namine cringed away from the mentally disabled woman.

"There, you're all patched up for now. I'll have to find some ointment for your face, but I don't have it right now. Seems like Olette wants you." Aerith gave a sympathetic look to Namine. " Come back a week from now for a check-up. But I doubt you need a week to come back, seeing that you're always getting into accidents. Now run along, little girl."

Namine smiled gently. "Bye Aeirth, see you soon."

After Namine closed the door, her smile dropped and her face became twisted in pain. She dropped onto the floor while clutching her heart, breathing hard in short gasps. She had smiled for Aerith's benefit, but she felt far from smiling. She was a fool for thinking that today would be any different. And now, she was supposed to go back to _her_.

In the clinic, Aerith was staring after Namine, shaking her head sadly.

"Poor girl. Too caring for her own good."

_Knock. Knock._

_Silence ensued._

"_Olette?" _

"_Don't come in!" cried Olette, frantically from inside._

_Something getting thrown across the room could be heard._

"_Olette! What's the problem?"_

"_Just don't come in!" _

_Olette's usually soft voice came out as a vicious snarl._

_Namine backed away from the door, tears starting to form on her eyes._

"…_Olette?"_

Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!~ Cliffy! You'll have to wait a week from now for another chapter. I laugh. I laugh so hard that tears are forming on MY face. Ahhh, I feel soooo evil….I like it! Well anyways, enough about my rants on how I love life because I'm evil. I'm writing this A/N as an apology. *Take a deep breath* I'm sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as I'd have like to, but you can't blame me because my mom made me math prisoner for the WHOLE weekend because my math score was so low that she wanted to spank me, (but she couldn't because she's against violence) and my math score was low because I didn't study for it – oh wait, you CAN blame me – so she decided to send me to a life sentence in math. I'm SO SORRY *Take a deep breath* DID YOU SEE THERE? I said that all in one breath! *Proud face* well, that's my excuse.

And now my thanks… I thank all you people who clicked on my story and gave your precious time to read it. Special thanks to **Meandor711, digitalstorm977and Victoria () **for being such NICE people and reviewing. *Cough* Guilt tripping people who didn't review*Cough* Their wonderful reviews made up for my time in math prison (I HATE math, so that counts a lot). I was literally jumping for joy.

Just in case you want to know, I DID go down to my knees and thank them. I even kissed their shoes! So there. :P I think I should make it my beliefs to kiss shoes. It's not as bad as I thought…or maybe it's just me. I also thank the people who favorited my story. I thank thee very very much!

Egad! Such a long Author's Note!

Deejae

P.S. You can check this story a week from now. I won't have a lot of time because of school, but I'll most likely pour all my free time writing. Check on the weekends or something. Oh, and should I write the blacksmith's story as well, or just Namine's? Just a question!~

P.P.S. I LOVE long reviews and big opinions *Hint hint*


	3. Chapter 3

Carefully, a small tense hand with unusually white knuckles reached out and tapped on the door two times softly.

Knock. Knock.

Namine sucked in her breath, anxiously waiting for someone to answer. Her whole body was on the edge and she was gritting her teeth. As seconds passed with no sound coming from inside the orange room of doom, Namine's body became tenser and her heart started beating faster and faster.

Maybe…Maybe…!

"Come in." A quiet voice reached Namine's ears before she could complete her train of thought.

Immediately, Namine felt her accelerating pulse come to a stop. The small glow that was starting to brighten instantly diminished. She mentally slapped herself. Having such small, useless, _pathetic_ hope was wicked: a sin. Her eyes became clouded with dread. There was no need for anticipating what _she_ wanted from her.

But, Namine lifted her head and squared her shoulders. Her azure eyes cleared up and the dread was replaced with a faint sparkle of resolution. She will NOT break down in front of Olette. Even if her body was abused and mistreated, even if she looked and smelled worse than a rat from a sewer, she will **not** let Olette have the satisfaction of breaking her spirit…

It was the only thing she had left.

Olette had destroyed her pride and crushed her dignity. She had stomped on Namine's self-esteem. Her body was bruised and battered beyond belief. Olette had stripped Namine of even the smallest comfort… But there was one small thing that Olette couldn't hurt, couldn't lay her hands upon. Only thing that Olette couldn't have, couldn't conquer, couldn't break or bend to her will… the only thing that was entirely Namine's to have and control… Namine didn't care if her body was neglected and abused. There was no point on wallowing in self-pity over something that had already happened.

Her mind, soul and **heart**: the very essence that makes her Namine and not someone else, not a robot… was to be left alone. She couldn't afford to give that up. That faintly glowing ball of **hope** will never perish until she is dead. It will burn and persevere, sometimes darkening and reducing to nothing but embers, but it will stand, always waiting for the day to burst into flames. The time for Namine to dream and be free will someday come. She just had to wait.

With a renewed confidence in her heart, Namine opened the door.

_CREAK_

Olette was seated on a plush orange loveseat. As soon as she saw Namine, her annoyed expression immediately smoothened out into a sickly sweet smile. She beckoned Namine to come closer.

An unwelcome lump appeared in her throat. Swallowing hard, Namine inched a tiny bit closer to that intimidating figure even though that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Olette silently gestured for the quivering girl to sit down on the hard orange chair that was next to her bed.

Namine moved cautiously towards the chair, perching herself delicately on the chair. One could almost think that the chair was a nuclear bomb, threatening to explode with one wrong movement.

Silence once again overcame the room. No sound came from either of them. Olette was leisurely gazing at Namine, who was warily staring back. The overwhelming tension that was added to the deafening silence did not help Namine's situation. Finally, Namine couldn't stand it anymore and dropped her gaze to the floor.

As soon as she performed her small movement of submission, Olette parted her perfect lips to speak.

"You don't need to pretend for me, Namine."

Namine looked up, uncomprehendingly.

Olette gave a smug smirk. "We both know that you are…scared." She stood up gracefully, walking towards the nervous girl. She placed slim fingers on Namine's forehead and pushed it gently. Tauntingly, she leaned her head down until their faces were only centimeters apart. Narrowing her eyes in contempt, she glowered sharply into the deep blue eyes searchingly. As soon as she found what she was looking for in the ocean depths, she allowed a small smile of victory grace her lips. But she stopped halfway. She looked into the cerulean orbs once more… There was something else as well. Something _new _… and she did NOT like it. Olette scowled. Determined to set things back to normal, she whispered to the startled blonde.

"So, being unconscious for a week took its toll, didn't it?"

Alarmed, Namine abruptly stood up. "A week?" she squeaked out. Then she stiffened, knowing better than to speak without permission. . Her new willpower had started fading a little.

The brunette, who had calmly stepped out of the way, raised an eyebrow. "Aerith didn't tell you?"

Namine carefully shook her head once. She knew what was coming.

"You were knocked out for a week. Lifeless, barely breathing. Coughing out your wretched mother's name at the middle of the night."

Namine's eye twitched at the sound of her mother.

Olette continued speaking. "Nobody even cared about you. They just left you on the ground until I called that worthless Aerith to clean up the mess in front of my door. Now don't you see? You're a worthless piece of trash. Nobody wants you. Everybody hates you. You're a loner. Even the mother you're so proud of _sold_ you to me-"

Namine snapped at the sound of her mother. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER!" she shouted.

Olette ignored Namine. "You're pathetic. I'll be doing the world a favor by eliminating garbage like you. And I'll gladly do it, but sadly I can't." She then casually ran a hand through her hair. "Let me tell you something." She walked a little closer to Namine.

"When I usually see you, I feel waves of fear just rolling off you. But why is it that today,"Olette spread her fingers in front of her to inspect her fingernails. "You're more…enthusiastic, perkier than normal?" She proceeded to look thoughtfully at the fuming girl in front of her.

"There is something different about you today. Usually, you'd be quaking with fear, never even _daring_ to contradict me like you just did right now."

Her voice rose one octave, "Why is it that today, you're hope is stronger than before? What is it that lets you be so willful and resist!"

Then, she lost it.

She raked her sharp nails across Namine's face with a swift swipe and with the other hand she grabbed Namine's hair and jerked her up by pulling the hair. Namine let out a one sharp cry as her hair was getting ripped away from her scalp. But still, she did not scream for mercy.

Olette thrust her lips to Namine's ear. "Is it because you have a _heart__?" _she dangerously whispered_. "_Is it because you hate me so much that you want to make my life more difficult than it already is?" Her voice started rising as she threw Namine to the side. "WHAT ARE YOU TO DEFY ME?_" _

Namine hit the wall with a loud crunch and she fell to the floor. As soon as she hit the floor, she gathered herself into a little ball. She clutched her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She started whispering to herself.

"She can't hurt me. She's not there. I'm alright. There's no need to be scared. I'll be free someday." She chanted over and over

Olette's forest green eyes were turning iridescent black and she started to shake uncontrollably. The whole room started rumbling softly. Something was slightly starting to form in Olette's palm and her body was starting to glow with an unnatural shade of crimson.

"WHERE IS YOUR FEAR FOR ME? YOU WENCH! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO BECOME FREE? YOU'RE A **SLAVE**! MINE TO CONTROL FOREVER! YOU SHOULD HAVE SUCCUMBED TO ME LIKE THE OTHERS! HOW DARE YOU HAVE HOPE! I'LL DESTROY YOU. I'LL BREAK YOUR SPIRIT PIECE BY PIECE. YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU DECIDED TO REBEL AGAINST ME!

There was an unmistakable roar coming from below the ground. A harsh gust of wind blew open the window. Olette's eyes were not black anymore. They were red…scarlet...the color of blood. And her skin was ripping away and bursting to fire. In fact, her whole frame was engulfed in flames. Namine was able to see one thing- a pair of bloodshot red eyes glowering at her with pure hatred.

Namine's eyes were wide with complete and utter fear. She looked on as the once beautiful girl started transforming to….to a _Heartless_. No, not this monstrosity before her… Heartless' had amber eyes. She had only seen _this_ once before. This was **not** good… She was seeing the core of evil itself.

Olette sashayed across the room to Namine. Namine looked around desperately. There was no way to escape the…_thing_ that was closing in on her. She was as helpless as a doll.

===============KH===================KH=======================KH=====================

_The next time Namine met Olette was at the garden. _

_ "…Hey Olette," Namine was hesitate to greet Olette, still muddled over her friend's strange behavior from before._

_ Olette whirled around, and then crooked her head to the side. Her eyes were calculating as she watched the small girl in front of her._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Are you okay? You know…"_

_ "Hmm? I don't get what you're talking about." Olette replied a little too quickly. _

_ "Oh…." Namine looked uncomfortable._

_ Olette's eyes softened. "Don't worry Namine, I'm…alright. I promise that I won't hurt you, no matter what happens."_

_ Namine looked up at Olette with a happy smile. "Really?"_

_ Olette looked back at Namine. "Promise."_

_===========KH======================KH===================KH==========================_

Author's Note: Ahh….I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is also dark and cruel and abusing to Namine. I just really wanted you guys to get the idea and also get you more acquainted with Olette. Don't worry, the next chapter will be the GOOD one *rub hands eagerly* I apologize once more if this chapter was short and roughly written. I was very busy this week. We have a stinking English assignment that includes no creativity at all, but counts for more than HALF my whole English grade. And I have this stupid Art…*grumble *grumble* so I really didn't have the time. Honestly, I think the teachers enjoy torturing me. Well, moving on, I guarantee you that the next chapter will be fabulous….that's when THEY meet. And THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU! But, honestly I think you might like the 4th chapter more. I think that I'll be able to upload both of them by next weekend because I've already written some drabbles about them. But, now I'm in a REALLY happy mood. You know why? I GOT MY HANDS ON INHERITANCE BY CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI!  You see, one of my favorite books is the Eragon series… and NOW I HAVE THE FINAL BOOK! MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough* sorry about me not writing good stuff for you…. *cough* But don't worry! It's for a good cause *my grades*

I once again thank all the reviewers for reviewing the last chapter. I felt so loved!~ And if I list out how thankful I am to all you reviewers, then it'll probably take me a whole chapter! But the least I can do is acknowledge you guys on here. If YOU want to be acknowledged then review! (using flattery for reviews) but honestly, I just want u guys to enjoy the story (but I also need opinions to make the story better for you guys to read!)

Reviewers

Meandor711

Digitalstorm977

Victoria5624

MoonPhyr

Await the next chapter

Deejae

P.S. Should I give you a sneak peak? Nah, maybe that'll ruin the next chapter… But since I'm sorry for the background chapter and I'm in a good mood….

===============KH=====================KH=======================KH===================

Sneak Preview

Namine took a deep breath as she approached the dress stall. Just out of the shopkeeper's line of view, she stopped. Her hand reached into her pocket and felt the little pouch of money. As she sifted it through her fingers, she inwardly groaned.

Only fifty munny.

Olette had given her only 5munny to buy a sophisticated orange garment. These days, even the most disgusting and cheapest dress cost at least 120munny. If one was a good haggler, maybe 100. Fifty munny was… just insulting.

Namine grimaced. She didn't want to offend the shopkeeper.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For all these chapters (only 3) I forgot my disclaimer! I can't believe it! I tried to put it off, but some evil cyber bunnies tried to take over my work via Skype! O.o So here it is, my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: *I run screaming down the street* I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS! *Skype Logo appears out of nowhere and cyber bunnies start hopping out holding machine guns* OKAY OKAY! I DON'T OWN NOTHING! *Cyber bunnies cock their heads to the side, considering if they should shoot me or not* *I run away*

=======KH===================KH================KH==================KH=============

Opening the door to freedom, Namine staggered out of the hellhole, clutching an orange pouch for dear life. She looked like she'd seen what she shouldn't have seen…which was exactly what she'd seen.

-2hours ago-

_Olette sashayed across the room to Namine. The frightened girl looked around desperately. There was no way to escape the…thing that was closing in on her. She was as helpless as a doll. _

_Namine's eyes grew wider and wider as an evil smirk started to grow on the demon's perfect features. She could see a sliver of sharp white fangs. _

_A second later, Namine could feel a sharp nail dragging against her cheek. Tearing her eyes off the monster's hypnotizing yet terrifying eyes, she found herself looking at a perfect shaped hand stroking her cheek. There was only one problem – instead of fingers, the hand only had claws. As soon as the talons left her face, Namine ran over her face with her own fingers. She gasped in shock as she felt the shredded remains dangling from what used to be her skin. _

_The monster's red eyes brightened in absolute amusement as she saw the look of sheer terror pass through the blonde's face. Grinning maliciously she placed one single claw on Namine's chest and flicked. _

_Namine was shot across the room and made a painful impact with the wall._

_CRASH_

_Despite all this abuse, Namine managed to stay on her feet. She swayed from side to side dangerously unstable. Her fluttering eyelids shot open as she felt a presence beside her. Tilting her head slightly, her eyes fell victim to the cruel beauty in front of her._

_The demon was cocking her head innocently. A smooth and oily voice came out from this creature._

"_Are you all right? Let me fix it up for you."_

_Suddenly, Namine felt jabs of pain erupting from all sides. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears clinging to her eyelashes. The creature was hacking at her abdomen and ribs at ludicrous speed._

_Nauseous of all the pain, blood and horror surrounding her from all sides, Namine finally collapsed onto the ground. She let out one short scream of pure desperation. _

_ "OLETTE!"_

_The demon jerked at the sound of her name. Something flashed in her red eyes. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably. _

"_Nam…ine." _

_Olette clutched her head, thrashing her body about. She kept on whispering "no" to herself. She buckled under her knees, gasping for air. Shaking her head and clawing at herself, it seemed like she was fighting something. Her red eyes reverted from emerald to black and her frame was flickering from visible to invisible. Finally, she let out one final shriek of agony and burst into flames. _

_All of this, Namine watched in silence. She was petrified at the scene that had just taken place before her._

_Suddenly, Olette materialized in front of her. She was back to her old form. But something was a little...different._

"_Hello, Namine. I'm sorry for that little scene you had to see. Olette is currently…recovering. I'm just a…messenger." At this, the Olette replica smiled as if she just said a private joke. "Olette wants you to fetch her the most elaborate gown you can find in the market." She disdainfully tossed Namine a small pouch. "She says to buy it with this and that you can keep the change." Then, the replica melted in front of her. _

_-Back to present time-_

Namine took a deep breath as she approached the dress stall. She had a small mask and a simple dress that covered the noticeable bruises and scratches. The dress was a present from Olette, specifically for public uses only.

Just out of the shopkeeper's line of vision, she stopped. Her hand reached into her pocket and felt the little pouch of money. As she sifted it through her fingers, she inwardly groaned.

Only fifty munny.

Olette had given her only fifty munny to buy a sophisticated orange garment. These days, even the most disgusting and cheapest dress cost at least 120 munny. If one was a good haggler, maybe 100. Fifty munny was… just insulting in the standards of insulting.

Namine grimaced. She didn't want to offend the fiery tempered storekeeper…again. But she had no choice. She bit her bottom lip as she hesitatingly took a few steps towards the stall.

=KH========================KH================================KH==================

_Namine heard screams coming from Olette's room. She wanted to barge into Olette's room and comfort the person who was causing those cries of agony. She couldn't bear it. The sounds haunted her, shrouded her heart with dread and wretchedness. She wanted it to stop. Namine covered her ears. Silent tears slid off her face as she ran across the hallway to her room._

_ Namine was 10years old when she first started hearing screams from Olette's room._

_=================KH===================KH===================KH===================_

The young shopkeeper was dusting off his latest masterpiece when he felt a light presence from the front of his stall.

"Coming!"

He swiveled around with a large smile on his face. When his brown eyes landed on the small quivering figure, his grin immediately turned into a frown. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"You."

"He...hello, Hayner."

"What do you want this time? The best orange dress in this shop?" he scoffed in Namine's face.

Namine just turned a shade redder and looked away, unable to meet the young man's eyes.

Hayner's eyes grew as round as saucers. "Wha...You really…the dress...buy with…" He started shaking his head in astonishment.

"Please." pleaded Namine, thrusting the small pouch on her palm forward with both hands.

The blond boy groaned, clearly not expecting much.

"Let's see…" Hayner mumbled, pouring out the meager content of the small bag.

Namine was desperate. She patted her pockets. Nothing. She'd already given all her earnings to Hayner the last time…

Hayner was turning an interesting shade of purple as he finished counting the insignificant amount in his hands. He was literally sputtering in anger. Before he could spurt out a bunch of incoherent swears and insults, Namine quickly spoke.

"Please…just this last time."

"You've said that the last time as well! How many times are you going to do this to me? I've gotta family as well! Ten mouths to feed! My elderly parents and 8 younger siblings! Always begging for more, those twerps."

The shopkeeper took a deep breath and regained his temper. "Look here Namine, I know that you're not buying this for yourself and you've given your own money instead of your mistress's. But I've taken pity on you far too many times. I've got a life you know!"

He showed her the elegant gown to prove his point. "This is what you want for 50 munny? This costs at least twenty times that!"

The inside of Namine was being torn with each word the shopkeeper said. She knew it and she hated to beg, but what was she supposed to do? She sighed as she began to leave. She couldn't distress someone else for her pitiful sake. But yet… Namine's mind winded back to Olette's grinning face and grimaced. There was only one option if she wanted to live…She really didn't want to do this.

"I'm so sorry!"

Namine whispered a short apology as she wrenched out the beautiful gown out of the confused Hayner's hand and started to run away.

"Huh? WHA! WOAAAH!"

Unfortunately for Hayner, Namine was very strong for a sixteen year old and that surprise jerk caused him to topple over the counter and land on the hard dirt floor on his butt.

Namine was blushing ferociously. She had just stolen something in front of a billion people! They'll now all think of her as a thief! A dirty, horrible, dishonest thief. And the worst thing was it was true! Moisture was starting to gather around her eyes as she made her way through the bustling crowd, well aware of all the stares she was getting.

"Stop her! Thief!"

Namine heard a voice call for her faintly. She kept on running as fast as her legs would carry her. Which unfortunately wasn't very fast, due to her many injuries.

Suddenly, a callused hand grabbed her shoulder - hard. Namine stopped at once, a sharp pain running down her spine. She let out a short cry and stumbled, breaking contact with the hand and falling to the ground. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled down her skirt. She flicked her eyes side to side, worried if anybody saw her… marks.

Thankfully, everybody was too far away…except for one.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Right in front of her, with gravity defying tousled blond hair was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen.

Namine looked at him with large frightened eyes.

He stared back at her with deep sapphire orbs.

A/N: Egad! Sorry for the long delay, it turned out that this week was filled with tests and assessments and math investigations…Just because vacation is near! Sometimes, I think that teachers are there to torture us… Now, if any of you wants the next chapter, I need to get at least 20reviews! I've tried flattery and bribery. They all didn't work! So now I'm trying blackmail! Yeah! I'm evil! Sorry, but I really need the inspiration. I'm gonna be really busy from now on, and if I want to make time to write this, I need supporters. MORE supporters I mean. *blush* It's not that I don't appreciate you reviewers, but I want more. I'm a greedy person. *shame*

Don't forget I love you all

Deejae


End file.
